The Good and Bad
by twinkielover
Summary: Rodrigo Borgia, the Templar ruler of Italy is working with Antonio Depaula to create a secret army that Rodrigo Borgia will use to gain complete control of Italy. Join Ezio Auditore on an adventure to stop Rodrigo's schemes.


"La shaiq' waqee mutlak bl kollin mumkin. The wisdom of our creed is revealed through these words. We work in the dark to serve the light we are assassins."

"Nothing is true everything is permitted."

…

Ezio reawaked from his dream of his assassins' ceremony. Breathing slowly he flipped his hidden blade out to check if it was functional. He heard the distinctive noise of the blade sliding out with a deadly speed. Smiling he got up from the tree that he was resting at. Looking at a sign he slowly regained memory of his goal. A Templar by the name of Antonio Depaula was smuggling weapons to Italia from the north. Ezio found a horse stable not far from him and got on. He was about thirty minutes from the edge of Italy's border and Austria. He rode on for twenty minutes until he went into a day dream.

…

Antonio was an old man at his late-forties. He carried a sword on the right of his waist and a small dagger to his left. He groaned as his two men told him it was time to move. Him and his men reached the border of Austria were he soon was to grow an army to fight for the Templar Order. Rodrigo Borgia instructed him to prepare a secret army that no citizens of Italy could rebel against so that he could finally control Italy with an iron fist. He and his men rode horses which carried crates of weapons of different sizes. As they rode they petrified citizens that they come by so that they could get some food.

As nightfall approached they reached a small building at the peak of a hill overlooking the border of Italy. He ordered his men to go and stack the crates in the building. As they did this Antonio got of his horse and walked a couple feet away from the building and viewed the darkening sky overlooking the valley. "Soon I will raise a grand army and the Templars will finally control Italia" he smiled. "And Rodrigo will put me by his side as his militarily advisor"

"Were done" said one of Antonio's men.

"Good" Antonio replied "Rodrigo will be here tomorrow to gather citizens into our cause, sleep now for tomorrow we have a long day ahead of us"

"Yes sir"

As his men slept, Antonio stayed awake unaware that Ezio was on his way to stop him.

…..

As his Antonio's men slept Ezio arrived at a town not far from Antonio's camp.

"I need to find out where Antonio's men were at," Ezio thought.

"ASSASSINS ARE DEVILS THEY WISH TO TAKE ITALIA AWAY FROM US. JOIN US AND TOGETHER WE CAN STOP THESE THIEVES AND ITALIA WILL BE SAVED" a man yelled.

Ezio looked toward the direction of the man who just spoke that. A man, around thirty was on a block of wood trying to gather an army to join the Templars. Ezio walked up to the man and landed a punch right in his gut. The man curled up in pain. Just before he could stand up straight Ezio flipped out his hidden blade and placed it right in the middle of his throat.

"WERE ARE THESE RECRUITS SUPPOSE TO MEET?" asked Ezio.

"They are supposed to go here" said the man pointing to a piece of parchment. Ezio took the blade away to examine the map. As he did this the man took out a dagger. He was about to stab Ezio when he heard a little kid yell "WATCH OUT".

Ezio acting quickly blocked the incoming knife and stabbed the man in the chest. By then Borgia guards have surrounded Ezio. He immediately took out a smoke grenade from a pouch and threw it to the ground. The bomb exploded and left the guards disoriented. He then climbed a building and escaped the area.

Ezio made his way to the building that the man showed him to confront Antonio.

…..

"RODRIGO, my friend, it is so good to see you" Antonio said.

"Like wise Antonio" Rodrigo Borgia said. "Let us see who shows up to assist us in our cause"

"There should be many" Antonio replied "I had my best men sent into the city to recruit"

A total of thirty men showed up to the meeting place. "This is good Antonio, at this rate I will have an army soon" Rodrigo said.

"I?" said Antonio "we are in this together. WE will make a grand army."

"NO" Rodrigo said drawing his sword "I will"

He stabbed Antonio. As he fell to the ground, slowly dying, Ezio arrived on horseback.

"RODRIGO" said Ezio. Rodrigo raised his sword in the air and said "THE THIEF WANTS TO TAKE ITALIA AWAY FROM US! KILL THAT BASTARDO!"

"Rodrigo has a way with motivating crowds of people." Ezio thought as he slid his duel hidden blades out and marked each of his targets.

The recruits began attacking as Ezio drew his sword and attacked Rodrigo's recruits. One by one Rodrigo's recruits fell. Blood gushed from the stab wound in his abdomen. They all lacked the experience of battle. As Ezio slid across the back of a soldier and stabbed the last man with his hidden blade, he closed his eyes, and said "Requiescat in Pace"

Ezio turned quickly, and as he was about to chase after the Borgia, however at that point Rodrigo had already stolen a woman's horse and was fleeing the battle.

"Were not done BASTARDO" Rodrigo said "I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!"

Ezio started to follow him but knew that he would never catch up. He whistled to signal his horse to come.

As he headed home he reminded himself who he was:

My name is Ezio Auditore da Firenze.

I

am an Assassin


End file.
